


Eyes Like the Setting Sun

by V_Chan



Series: Of Princes and Commoners [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Chan/pseuds/V_Chan
Summary: YOI Royalty Week Day 3: Tokens of FavourIt all started as a joke but now he's deeply in love with Prince Yuuri of Japan.





	Eyes Like the Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm LATE  
> But it's here now so that's all that counts right?  
> Also, the style from A Journey for Cake and Love just imposed itself? I have no idea how that happened...

It all started as a joke.

And now?

Well, _now_ Viktor couldn't stop.

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri-sama, a letter for you.”

The servant gave him a piece of blue paper, folded in three, then left.

Yuuri didn't know who had sent it, but he was certain of the message the letter contained.

It was a love letter. Signed by a so-called “secret admirer”.

He placed the letter on the ever-growing pile on the corner of his working desk. He flopped down on the chair, sighing. Who was that secret admirer? The letters were all written in French, the international language. Did that mean their writer didn't know Japanese? There weren't many foreigners at court, and none would ever _dare_.

Besides, it was well-known Yuuri was taken. Princess Asuna had been his fiancée since the day he was born.

No matter who they were, that secret admirer had _no chance_.

 

* * *

 

Arranged marriages were _awful_. Viktor had come to realize that long ago as he was himself made a victim of them.

That is, until his fiancée ran away.

No bride, no marriage.

And for the first time in his life, Viktor had felt _liberated_.

The girl never came back. Viktor never knew why she'd fled in the first place. Was it because she had found true love elsewhere, or because she didn't want any part in the intrigues of the court?

Viktor couldn't care less.

He had a fairytale of his own.

 

* * *

 

It was only letters at first, but soon Yuuri found wildflowers at his doorstep. Jewelry of the finest making was sent to him repetitively; bracelets, rings, lockets… all signed in the same flourish than the letters.

It was as if Yuuri's secret admirer thought he was a girl. Or they were courting his older sister, Mari, and the gifts always landed on the wrong doorstep.

But the letters told a different story. They were addressed to a boy, to Yuuri.

He was beginning to think this was only a joke.

_A very expensive joke._

 

* * *

 

Crown Prince Yuuri of Japan was promised to someone else, but Viktor wanted him all to himself.

What could he do?

_What could he do?_

 

* * *

 

 

_"We only met once, but that moment is most cherished."_

 

That was the only clue Yuuri had ever gotten from the mysterious secret admirer, supposing it wasn't a hoax.

Who could it be? A foreign dignitary? That would sure make sense. But which one? The letters had started coming in a bit after Yuuri's 23rd birthday, but only Japanese noblemen and women had been invited.

There were also a few foreigner servants working at the palace, but none knew how to read, let alone write. And there was the mystery of the jewelry. No servant could afford that.

So it had to be someone from elsewhere.

But _where_?

 

* * *

 

Amber eyes and hair as dark as a raven’s feathers haunted Viktor's days and nights.

He didn't sleep much. He didn't want to do anything, think of anything but the most beautiful man on Earth.

He was obsessed.

He was _obsessed_ with a man he could never have.

And it hurt.

 

* * *

 

The letters kept coming and coming, until they didn't anymore.

Inexplicably, Yuuri's heart sank at the idea that something happened to his secret admirer.

_His stupid secret admirer._

 

* * *

 

He couldn't get Prince Yuuri's eyes out his head. Eyes like the setting sun, like a soft but hungry flame. Eyes like solid gold.

It was time he revealed himself.

He had to.

And yet he _couldn't_.

 

* * *

 

 

The mystery solved itself.

A flash of silver hair. A hand gripping his. And leading him outside.

A heartfelt apology.

Worried blue eyes staring into his own, then...

A kiss. A love confession. _Both_.

In what order, Yuuri couldn't remember.

He couldn't remember anything, and he didn't _care_.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is an apology for what I did for Day 2?  
> I hope it wasn't half bad...


End file.
